The Sitter's Walk
by Arashi Maxwell
Summary: Oneshot. Through the eyes of an Aes Sedai before the Breaking. This is a possible encounter between one and Lews Therin before he tried to seal the Dark One. Yes, I know Lews Therin was the Tamerlin, and all that, it's just this fits for me. A little AU.


I got this idea when talking about the books with my sister one night and wanted to write it. I realized, halfway through, that the White Tower wasn't built until after the Breaking. So, I assume they had to have schools to teach Aes Sedai and this will just be one of those. And I realize they probably didn't have the Hall and shawls and Novices and things like that, but it worked for my story. They might have, anyway.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I couldn't come up with something so complex, are you kidding?**

* * *

My shoes clicked on the floor as I strolled through the hall; past windows and large, ornate doors without really seeing any of them. My mind was held by the latest discussion in the Hall (which had once again dissolved into arguments and bickering) and I almost didn't see the novice as I rounded a corner. The little girl leapt aside and bobbed a quick curtsey, to which I nodded, and then we both went our own ways. I saw many others as I walked, all who curtsied with varying degrees of respect, although I only registered a few faces. The blues were about the most, groups of brothers and sisters whispering and muttering as they walked. 

I sighed and adjusted my shawl, the green fringe swaying slightly as I did so. Everyone was on edge; from the blues, to the reds, even the browns had come out of their books long enough to worry. And why shouldn't they? Attempts by Aes Sedai – Dreadlords, I corrected myself – to free the Dark One from his prison; I barely suppressed a shiver myself. I adjusted my shawl again, pulling it close around me despite the heat. These Dreadlords – thirteen men and woman – would have to be stopped; and it might take every Aes Sedai.

"Sitter!" I glanced around at the man's voice and saw a tall man hurrying toward me. He wore a green cloak, meaning he was in my Ajah, but I only knew him vaguely by name as Lews Therin Telamon. As I stared at him I also remembered that he was supposed to be off fighting the war. Perhaps he returned to speak with the Hall; that would make sense. He fell into step beside me and I watched his face; though he kept a calm smile on it for the moment.

"May I speak to you?" I nodded curtly and he inclined his head before speaking again. "What do you think of the Hall's discussion?"

"So full of questions," I muttered, and saw his smile grow slightly. I thought over his question carefully, despite already having been thinking it over. "I don't know if I would call it discussions, but I think we should hunt down these Dreadlords, put them to trial, and then hang them all."

Lews Therin nodded and seemed to wait for more. I decided not to speak again and after a second he spoke carefully, "What if…it was possible to seal them, and maybe even strengthen the Dark One's seal, but we were not given time to try them. Would you still do it?"

I paused and turned to face Lews Therin, who stopped as well and faced me. We were standing beneath an apple tree in the yard, dappled shadows falling across us as I studied his face. I realized with some surprise that he was completely serious, and I leaned back slightly with my arms crossed. "Seal them without a trail? What about…" I swallowed slightly, "stilling them? And gentling?"

Lews Therin shook his head, "We wouldn't have time for that, either."

"What do you have planned?"

Lews Therin shook his head again, but I kept a cool stare on him and he sighed. "There could-with...There is no definite plan. Not yet. When I come up with something, Sitter, will you stand behind me?"

I looked him in the eye for a moment, thinking over his words. I had a feeling...not that he was lying, but that he hadn't told me the whole truth. I snorted slightly, ignoring his raised eyebrow, that was what we Aes Sedai did. "You plan on sealing away these darkfriends?" Lews Therin nodded and I sighed heavily, putting my hands on my hips, "I suppose I have no choice. When you come up with whatever idiotic plan you do, come tell me and I will try to help."

"Thank you," He gave me a small bow and turned away, but stopped. "I think this should be kept a secret between the two of us. There are those who would discourage my plans."

I nodded and Lews Therin smiled at me before striding into the garden. I remained beneath the tree, lost in thought. If Lewis Therin planned on sealing these Dreadlords, maybe even resealing the Dark One, he would need more than my help. Could he really do something like that? From the stories I heard about him he was definitely strong, for that was how he had earned the name Dragon, but this would take even more strength than one person could hold. I rubbed my temples, drawing a glance from a passing yellow, and continued on toward my room again. When it was time, he could come to me and we would begin.

* * *

I actually found something that said Lews Therin needed seven strong female AesSedai and six male to help him with the sealing. What do you know? My story is actually possible. Review and let me know what you think! 


End file.
